


you're a mess (i love you anyway)

by DJ Jiggle Juice (babytobin_horse)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytobin_horse/pseuds/DJ%20Jiggle%20Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beca's not a morning person; chloe should know better. (or, bechloe fluff!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a mess (i love you anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! This year I participated in the Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2015. This piece of work is for explodinganyway on tumblr. I hope you like it, I'm usually more of a angsty person when it comes to writing, but since it's Christmas I decided to try some fluff for you :) Merry Christmas!

“Becs, I’m back!” Chloe calls as she enters their apartment, trying to hear signs of the younger girl.

It’s oddly silent - a rarity in a house where there’s usually music almost every minute they’re home. If it’s not Beca playing her mixes, it’s Chloe deciding to play her current Spotify playlist.

They’ve made quite the home in roomy Atlanta apartment over the past year. After Worlds, Beca was offered a full-time job with Residual Heat and Chloe managed to find a middle school hiring a music teacher, and they bought the apartment together. It wasn’t anything new, really. They’d lived together for three years, this time it was just calmer because there weren’t nine other girls moving around them. They could just be Beca and Chloe, and well, it’s pretty nice when no one’s telling you to get a room.

“Beca!” the redhead calls again, frowning when she hears no response. Chloe had left over an hour ago for her doctor’s appointment, coming back quickly so she and Beca could get ready to see Emily’s new Bellas perform together for the first time.

 

“Please, I need you there!” Emily had almost begged two weeks ago, eyes wide with panic. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“We’ll be there dude,” Beca had promised her, patting her shoulder in an awkward manner.

“Don’t worry, your girls are going to be great!” Chloe assured her, rubbing the younger girl’s back. “And we will be there to support you through it all, okay?”

The young legacy had let out a deep breath, nodding. “You guys are the best,” she cooed, pulling them both in for a hug. “I love you!”

Chloe turned to look at Beca and they both smiled. “We love you too, Em.”  
  


 

Except time was running out and Beca wasn’t responding to Chloe at all. Now that she thought about it, she didn’t receive a response to her text she sent as soon as she finished her appointment.

“I swear to God if you’re not even awake…” Chloe mumbles under her breath, setting her purse down in the living room as she storms into their shared bedroom.

She had to be at least showering, Chloe reasons to herself. There’s no way she wouldn’t be already showering at this point, right? Beca herself wasn’t a “morning person,” this Chloe knows, but the brunette is also someone who likes to keep her promises. She stomps her way down the hall, making it loud for effect as if to give her girlfriend a warning. The door’s still closed like Chloe left it this morning, but she doesn’t hear any music or movement on the other side. She sulks slightly, turning the knob and opening the door.

“BECA!” she yells, eyes landing on the seemingly lifeless lump tangled the soft blue sheets. “I can’t believe you’re not even awake!”

Said lump turns slightly, eyes still closed and sheets still somewhat wrapped around it. “Mmmm” is the only response Chloe gets.

The redhead groans, glaring at the lump of her girlfriend. “You’re impossible!” She walks into the room, marching her way over to the bed and shaking Beca’s shoulder. “Wake. Up.”

So maybe Beca stayed up a little later than she should have last night. There was just a new mix she was working on and couldn’t leave unfinished. It’s not her fault, really. And Chloe understood, of course she understood - she’s Chloe, the one who understands Beca the most, even when she can’t understand herself.

So when a sleepy Beca crawled into bed in the late hours of the night the only word Chloe was able to mumble was “finished?”

“You’ll listen to it tomorrow,” Beca says with a tired smile, snuggling into her before falling asleep.

And when Chloe woke up earlier this morning, maybe Beca was enjoying sleep too much to listen when she said “Please start getting ready soon, I’ll be back in like an hour.” With no alarm or reminders, Beca was on her own. Oops.

“No,” Beca whines like a child, trying to inch away from Chloe’s touch. “Five minutes.”

“We don’t have five minutes,” Chloe explains with a groan. “You were supposed to be getting ready by now. The Bellas are going to be performing soon!”

“I’m so tired,” the brunette mumbles, sinking deeper into the sheets. She pulls the covers of her head trying to make the sunlight (and Chloe) disappear.

And Chloe should be frustrated, annoyed and pissed off at this point. Anyone would be. But as she pries the sheets away and peers at her girlfriend’s face, her expression softens. Beca’s lips are slightly parted and her face looks so relaxed. Looking at a face like that only makes Chloe’s heart leap because she’d dreamed about being able to wake up to this face every morning. To be able to know this was hers and all hers.

“Babe,” she says in a softer tone, kicking her shoes off and slowly climbing onto the bed. “You need to get ready. The Bellas are performing.”

“Yeah,” Beca nods, but her eyes are still closed and her grip on the sheets tightens, showing no signs of actually making a move to get ready. “I hear you,” she yawns.

The redhead sighs, looking from Beca to the clock in their room. She’s running out of time; they  _ promised _ Emily they’d be there for all of it! She bites her lip for a moment, contemplating. Finally, Chloe smirks and slowly stands on the bed, hopping in her place.

“What’re you doing, Chlo?” the half-asleep Beca asks, refusing to open her eyes.

“It’s time to wake up,” Chloe informs her, beginning to jump on the bed.

Once she manages to convince herself she won’t fall off or lose her balance, Chloe begins to add more spring in her bounce. She giggles, moving to where her feet are on either side of Beca and she can see Beca moving with her jumps as well.

“Stop!” Beca groans, turning to where she’s laying on her back.

“Not until you wake up and start getting ready!” Chloe says while she jumps, wondering if she can go higher.

The younger girl opens her eyes, squinting up at the tall figure hovering over her. “Stop that,” she says again. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Instead of discouraging the redhead, it only made her continue with a smirk. “Then if I do, it’s your fault because you wouldn’t get up.”

“Chloe.” Beca says it almost as if her name was a command, her hands coming out of the sheets to try to grab Chloe’s legs to stop her.

The warning tone in Beca’s voice is enough to get her to slow herself to a stop, peering down at the small music producer. Her smirk fades and she bends down so her knees are on either side of Beca’s body, somewhat straddling her.

“Sorry,” Chloe whispers, placing her hands on either side of Beca’s head. “You just need to wake up.”

The brunette nods, humming an agreement as she looks up at Chloe through still-tired eyes. Her burning red hair falls over her face as she hovers above Beca. Those piercingly blue eyes are soft and gentle as they watch her, nothing but love filling them. It still throws Beca off that the mere sight of Chloe puts her into a frenzy. Her heart beats a little faster and her toes start to curl and there’s a feeling in the pit of her stomach that grows. She never noticed the way Chloe looked at her for years, but now she was giving her that same look right now and Beca wanted nothing more in the world.

“What are you thinking about?” Chloe asks, her voice soft and gentle, nothing like earlier when she was insisting Beca wake up. She looks at Beca with slight curiously, brushing a stray hair away from her forehead.

At her touch Beca can’t help but smile, biting her lip as she does. “Nothing, I’m just...in a good mood, I guess.”

Chloe gasps, eyes widening and her eyebrows raising. “What? Beca Mitchell in a good mood so early in the morning?”

The music producer narrows her eyes at Chloe’s mocking tone. “Fuck you.”

“I do.” There’s daring and knowing tone in Chloe’s voice, making the spark in her eyes brighter somehow. After a moment of pause where Beca’s flustered and speechless she adds “often” with a wink.

“Chloe!” Beca screeches, grabbing the pillow closest to her. She smacks Chloe’s side rather harshly with it. “I hate you!”

Chloe lets out a squeal in response, holding her side. “You do not!”

“I do!” the younger one insists, hitting the older girl again, but there’s a smile on her face she can’t fight off.

It goes on for a few more hits, Beca hitting Chloe in various places and Chloe yelping in response. They’re laughing so hard they can’t breathe and eventually Beca drops the pillow, letting her laughter take over. Chloe’s the first to stop, her breathing slowing down as she looks down at Beca. The music producer’s once again entranced by those damn eyes, laughter fading into a soft, open-mouthed smile. Chloe, previously in an upright position, finds her face hovering over Beca’s and her eyes go all gentle and full of love again. Beca notices and her heart’s beating erratically out of tune, and it has nothing to do with all the screaming and laughing.

“You’re beautiful,” Chloe hardly even whispers before leaning down to close the space between them.

She captures Beca’s lips with hers, slow and sweet. Beca’s quick to return the favor, eagerly tilting her chin up to meet Chloe halfway. She tries so hard not to smile while they kiss, but Chloe freakin’ Beale is telling her of all people she’s beautiful when she wakes up. It’s been awhile, but finding someone like Chloe is hard, and honestly, Beca’s not sure how she’s managed to have Chloe in love with her long before she could even see it.

She pulls away after a bit, a smug look on her face. “Aren’t we going to be late?”

Chloe looks at the clock in their room and grins back at Beca. “A few minutes won’t hurt Em, will it?”

Beca laughs, full and rich before tugging Chloe back down and stealing another kiss


End file.
